Monster Jam World Finals 8
Monster Jam World Finals 8 was held on March 24, 2007 in Sam Boyd Stadium. This would be the first year a double bus jump was utilized. This would be the debut of Captain's Curse, the first show of Dennis Anderson driving in 2007 with the only appearance of a chrome 25th Anniversary Grave Digger and the final show for Dan Evans' second Destroyer truck. This would also be the first World Finals to include coverage on CBS along with the SPEED Channel coverage. Interestingly, this World Finals was planned to be the very first time 32 trucks would be invited, with days dedicated to racing and freestyle, as announced in 2014. However, for unknown reasons, this idea was scrapped, and postponed for 7 years. This was the final one-day World Finals. Track Layout Center- Dirt hill with a valley and smaller ramp at the end Right Side- Tanker truck, a tire "jammer" stack, and a fountain jump with a bread van added later in the show Back side- A van stack Left side- A double bus jump Lineup #Air Force Afterburner- Damon Bradshaw (World Finals debut) #An Escalade- George Balhan #Avenger- Jim Koehler #Batman- John Seasock #Blue Thunder- Tony Farrell (Last World Finals appearance) #Bounty Hunter- Jimmy Creten #Brutus- Chris Bergeron #Captain's Curse- Pablo Huffaker #Destroyer- Dan Evans #El Toro Loco- Lupe Soza #Grave Digger 25th Anniversary- Dennis Anderson #Hot Wheels- Neil Elliott #Iron Outlaw- Linsey Weenk #King Krunch- David Smith #Maximum Destruction- Tom Meents #Monster Mutt- Charlie Pauken #Monster Mutt Dalmatian- Chad Tingler #Pastrana 199- Courtney Jolly (World Finals debut; only World Finals appearance) #Safe Auto Minimizer- Marc McDonald #Scarlet Bandit- Dawn Creten #Superman- Chad Fortune #Taz- Adam Anderson #Team Suzuki- Bobby Parr (Racing) (World Finals debut)/Frank Krmel (Freestyle) #TMNT- Randy Brown Special Paint Schemes *Avenger ran a special toxic green paint scheme for the World Finals. *Captain's Curse debuts *Grave Digger ran a 25th Anniversary Chrome Body for the event. *King Krunch debuts a new design. 2709d2ee-d6ac-46d0-bcbe-d3d31b101886.jpg Cptcurs207a-1.jpg P5nde7o29achlfika2ks.jpg 8ac3c206-2513-4b7c-8287-4b518c75ffe9.jpg World Finals Racing Racing Round 1 Pastrana 199 vs. Hot Wheels Taz vs. Air Force Afterburner Blue Thunder '''vs. Team Suzuki '''Brutus '''vs. Avenger '''Destroyer '''vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (won but crashed and couldn't return) '''Captain's Curse '''vs. Superman '''An Escalade '''vs. King Krunch El Toro Loco vs. '''Monster Mutt Dalmatian Racing Round 2 Bounty Hunter vs. Hot Wheels ''' '''Batman '''vs. Air Force Afterburner '''Monster Mutt '''vs. Blue Thunder '''Maximum Destruction '''vs. Brutus '''Iron Outlaw '''vs. Destroyer Scarlet Bandit vs. '''Captain's Curse Grave Digger 25th Anniversary '''vs. An Escalade '''Safe Auto Minimizer '''vs. Monster Mutt Dalmatian Racing Round 3 Hot Wheels vs. '''Batman Monster Mutt '''vs. Maximum Destruction Iron Outlaw vs. '''Captain's Curse Grave Digger 25th Anniversary '''vs. Safe Auto Minimizer Racing Semi Finals '''Batman '''vs. Monster Mutt Captain's Curse vs. '''Grave Digger 25th Anniversary Championship Race Batman 'vs. Grave Digger 25th Anniversary Halftime Freestyle Encore Halfway through freestyle, two Grave Diggers raced onto the course, and performed a Donut competition. Dennis, winning did victory donuts, only for George Balhan in An Escalade to race out onto the track show off a bit himself. This encore wasn't shown on the TV broadcasts, nor the DVD release. Freestyle #'Captain's Curse- 34 #Grave Digger 25th Anniversary- 30 #Iron Outlaw- 29 #Safe Auto Minimizer- 29 #Air Force Afterburner- 29 #Maximum Destruction- 28 #Team Suzuki- 26 #Taz- 26 #Scarlet Bandit- 24 #Destroyer- 23 #Superman- 21 #Blue Thunder- 21 #Monster Mutt- 21 #Pastrana 199- 20 #Avenger- 20 #King Krunch- 19 #El Toro Loco- 17 #An Escalade- 16 #Brutus- 12 #Monster Mutt Dalmatian- 9 #Batman- 8 #Bounty Hunter- 8 #TMNT- DNF #Hot Wheels- DNF Encore Freestyle encore from all the rest of Team Grave Digger. Trucks and drivers include the following: *Grave Digger 19: Randy Brown *Grave Digger 14: Chad Tingler *Grave Digger 16: Pablo Huffaker *Grave Digger 18: Rod Schmidt *Grave Digger 15: Charlie Pauken Awards * Rookie - Damon Bradshaw - Air Force Afterburner * Arena Wheelie - Chad Tingler - Grace Digger - Sacramento * Donut - Jim Koehler - Avenger - Minneapolis * Extreme Air - Tom Meents - Maximum Destruction - Atlanta * Crash Madness - Chad Tingler - Grave Digger - Minneapolis * Save - Tom Meents - Maximum Destruction - St. Louis* * Team - 2Xtreme Racing * Rising Star - Jim Bendzick - Rolling Thunder * Arena Freestyle - Chad Tingler - Grave Digger - Sacramento. * Stadium Freestyle - Adam Anderson - Grave Digger - Atlanta * Golden Mic - Jim Koehler * Mechanic Moment - Lori Evans - Destroyer - Repaired 8 rear axels in 1 weekend * Sportsman - Jim Koehler/Charlie Pauken *= Tom's save in St. Louis driving Maximum Destruction was during an encore for the fans. Trivia * Ironically, a similar racing crash to TMNT's at this event would take place exactly ten years later at Monster Jam World Finals 18 when Becky McDonough's El Toro Loco crashes in racing. But since the World Finals format had been changed three years before 2017, they had enough time to repair El Toro Loco in order for it to compete for freestyle the next day. * This would be the only World Finals appearance of Courtney Jolly as a competitor. * As mentioned above, Monster Jam intended this event to start the trend of having 32 competitors and individual competition days. For unknown reasons, this didn't happen yet until 2014. *This was the second World Finals event where a certain truck (Hot Wheels) would be the first winner of racing but not compete for Freestyle. This is because its drive line fell out during Round 3 (therefore, it had a mechanical problem for the second year in a row), which stopped it from running and there wasn't enough time to replace it, despite the fact that Frank Krmel's Hot Wheels was used previously as a backup truck for practice and qualifying the night earlier, which oddly wasn't used as a replacement again for Freestyle. **The truck had a similar issue in qualifying. He got on the brakes and the rear tires locked up. As it turned out the driveshaft loop was installed backwards. They kept hammering the brakes and it was shearing off the driveshaft. ***As a result, Hot Wheels became the first (and so far only) truck to miss Freestyle in two consecutive World Finals putting it behind Gunslinger for having missed the most Freestyle competitions at the World Finals. *This was the first World Finals where the fastest qualifier (Bounty Hunter) was eliminated in their first race. The only two other instances were Donkey Kong at World Finals 10 and Metal Mulisha at World Finals 13. *Hot Wheels after round 2 had a scary situation. When he went over the cars, some fuel from the back of the truck shot up and got on the brake rotor. The driver, Neil Elliott, got on the brakes and ignited a fire on the truck. Luckily the driver was unhurt and would be able to race in round 3. *This and Monster Jam World Finals 9 so far are the only World Finals that all 3 trucks from 2Xtreme Racing (Bounty Hunter, Scarlet Bandit, and Iron Outlaw) as competitors. *This was the first World Finals to contain blue dice, Safe Auto Minimizer driver Marc Mcdonald knocked it down. *Neither of the dice or slot machine contained balloons in this World Finals event. Pit Party (Non-Competing Trucks) *Arachnaphobia *Blue Thunder (Ride Truck) *Cyborg *Dragon Slayer *Dumpy *El Matador *Second Hot Wheels (Frank Krmel's) *Jurassic Attack *Kaptain Insano *Maniac *Obsession *The Patriot *Pitbull *Shattered *Sheer Insanity *Shocker *Sudden Impact *TNT *Traxxas T-Maxx * Tropical Thunder *Tuff E'Nuff *Virginia Giant (Ride Truck) Category:Events Category:Las Vegas Category:World Finals Category:2007 events